russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave 24 is the list songs on iDMZ
Wave 24 on iDMZ every Sunday from 8:00 am to 8:00 am the following day. 'List of New Wave songs' *''Upside Down'' (and God created indie remix) - Two Minds Crack *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' - Tears for Fears *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''Out of Touch'' - Hall & Oates *''Take On Me'' - AHA *''Together in Electric Dreams'' - AHA *''Advice for the Young At Heart'' - Tears For Fears *''Mad World'' - Tears for Fears *''The Promise'' - When in Rome *''Money for Nothing'' - Dire Straits *''Jump'' - Van Halen *''Alex F'' - Harold Faltermeyer *''Our House'' - Madness *''Shattered Dreams'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Breakout'' - Swing Out Sister *''Video Killed The Radio Star'' - The Buggles *''Russian Radio'' - Red Flag *''Turn Back the Clock'' - Johnny Hates Jazz *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Shout'' - Tears for Tears *''Every Breath You Take'' - The Police *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Holding Back the Years'' - Simply Red *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''Missing You'' - John Waite *''With or Without You'' - U2 *''Somebodys Watching Me'' - Rockwell feat. Michael Jackson *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''What's On Your Mind'' - Information Society *''Walking Away'' - Information Society *''Somebody'' - Depeche Mode *''Love Moves In Strange Ways'' - Blue Zoo *''Everytime I See You'' (extended) - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Go Crazy'' - Fresh for Lulu *''Heaven Is A Place On Earth'' - Belinda Caslisle *''Distance Between Us'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Telefone'' (Long Distance Love Affair) - Sheena Easton *''Be Near Me'' - ABC *''Desire'' (12" Version) - Gene Loves Jezebe *''Shake It'' - Iain Matthews *''Last of an Ancient Breed'' - Desmond Child *''ln the City'' - Joe Walsh *''Nowhere to Run'' - Arnold McCuller *''Light and Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''A Little Respect'' - Erasure *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''It's My Life'' - Talk Talk *''Upside Down'' - Two Minds Crack *''Stitches and Burns'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''Human'' - The Human League *''The More You Live'' - A Flock Of Seagul *''I Ran (So Far Away)'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lipo Lippi *''Story of the Blues'' - WAH! *''Don't Do It'' - New Order *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''We'll Never Have To Say Goodbye Again'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''Wishful Thinking'' - China Crisis *''Don't You'' (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds *''Boys Don't Cry'' - The Cure *''A Question of Lust'' - Depeche Mode *''Forever Young'' - Alphaville *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''Footloose'' - Kenny Loggins *''Transfer Affection'' - A Flock of Seagulls *''Sara'' - Starship *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Sometimes a Fantasy'' - Billy Joel *''Uptown Girl'' - Billy Joel *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Linger'' - The Cranberries *''Dreams'' - The Cranberries *''Feels Like Heaven'' - Fiction Factory *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project